


Candlelight Dinner For Two

by Kamechan98



Series: Stony Prompts [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nicknames, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again very mild, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan98/pseuds/Kamechan98
Summary: Prompt: "If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me."When you come home from work, it's always nice to know you have an amazing boyfriend to come home to. It's a little extra nice when said boyfriend makes you dinner just in time for you to come home.





	Candlelight Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing this kind of stuff. And I want to say right now that you’re not gonna get anything more than mild sexual content from me, just so you know. Stuff like this is probably as close to sex as you’re gonna get from me.

**Prompt: "If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me."**

* * *

 

When Tony got down to the communal floor he could smell that dinner was being made, but there was no chatter coming from the kitchen. Which was always a little weird, considering that Avengers Tower was almost never completely quiet, whether it be Thor and Hulk fighting over cookies, or Clint pulling pranks on anyone else on the team or being chased by the Hulk, or Tony himself blasting music at top volume in his workshop while working. Bottom line, it was almost never entirely quiet in this tower.

Tony had gone to his and Steve’s room first, to change out of his suit and into his comfortable jeans and t-shirt before heading into the kitchen to see what was on the menu for the evening. But only seconds after having exited the elevator and before he could head towards the kitchen, he was greeted by Steve, who smiled widely when he saw him and immediately welcomed him home with a soft kiss.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” Tony felt himself melt in Steve’s arms and the stress that was still there in his body immediately fade away, and all that was left was his undying love for his boyfriend.

“Hi babe.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek before they pulled away slightly, Steve’s arms wrapped loosely around Tony’s waist. “Greeting me at the door today?” He smiled teasingly and raised an eyebrow up at Steve. Steve grinned at him and kissed him on the forehead.

“I have a little surprise for you.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Ooh, a surprise? Aw babe, you didn’t have to.” Steve just smiled, gently let go of him, but he kept an arm around Tony’s waist, and started to lead him into the kitchen.

“I just hope you’re hungry, babe, ‘cause there’s a lot of food tonight.”

Tony smiled at him and leaned his head on Steve’s arm. “I’m starving. I didn’t have a big lunch today.” Steve shook his head disapprovingly and scowled at him.

“You never do. The fact that you even had lunch today is a once-in-a-blue-moon thing.” Tony rolled his eyes at him, but his response died in his throat as they walked into the kitchen.

He was greeted with a candlelight room and the smell of carbonara filled his nostrils, Tony’s favorite dish. The table was set, candles were light, a bottle of wine along with wine glasses were placed on the table, along with a big bowl of salad and some garlic bread. Fresh out of the oven too, if the smell was any indication.

Tony stared in awe over the set table, the food and wine, the lit candles and was at a loss for words. “Y-you… you made dinner? This is only dinner for two, what about the others?” Steve shrugged and turned Tony around so they were looking each other in the eyes.

“Well, Clint and Natasha were called in by Fury. Some top-secret mission he wanted them to get to ASAP. Thor is on a date with Jane while she’s in town and Bruce is on a seminar about radiation biology and its implications, so…” He placed his hands on Tony’s waist with a sweet smile on his face. “since it’s just the two of us, I wanted to spoil you a little.” He pressed a soft yet lingering kiss on Tony’s forehead, then his nose and then his mouth.

Tony felt himself starting to smile without realizing it and had to blink a few times so he wouldn’t start crying, ‘cause this was such a sweet gesture and such a Steve thing to do and it was so touching to have a boyfriend that went out of his way to make him happy. It wasn’t something he was used to from his previous partners, except for Pepper, obviously.

He took a breath and turned to his boyfriend with small smirk. “Well, ain’t that sweet of you, babe. I just might keep you around still, Rogers.” Steve smirked back and looked down at him.

“Oh, what a relief. Now I won’t have to cry myself to sleep at night and worry about you leaving me.” Tony smacked him on the shoulder, prompting Steve to laugh, and then grabbed his arm and led him to the table.

“So, what’ve you got for me, stud?” Steve suddenly looked a little nervous and licked his lips, looking over the table and the plates with food.

“Um, I asked Jarvis what your favorite dish was and he said carbonara, so I looked up recipes for it. But I’ve never actually made it before so…” He trailed off and bit his lip, and Tony had to hold himself back from going ‘aaw’ at his boyfriend. He couldn’t help it; Steve Rogers was basically a human version of a golden retriever puppy, eager to please and so cute, both when he was happy or sad or nervous.

Instead Tony placed a hand on his cheek and made Steve face him and smiled gently at him. “I’m sure it’s great, Steve. It just so sweet of you to make my favorite meal when you’ve never made it before just to make me happy.” He smirked teasingly at him to lighten the mood a little. “Even you are a total sap.”

Steve looked mock-outraged at him and turned his nose in the air. “Well, if you’re gonna be like that I don’t think I wanna cook for you in the future, you’ve hurt my feelings Stark.” Tony smacked him on the arm again and moved towards his chair.

“Well, if you’re so hurt I guess I’ll just have to eat all alone then.” But before he could pull out his own chair, Steve was there and pulled it out for him, making Tony stop and look at him with raised eyebrow. “Really?”

But Steve just looked so earnest and smiled. “Just humor me Tony, will ya?” Tony rolled his eyes but did let Steve pull in the chair for him as he sat down, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

“Dork.” Steve smirked, leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and then sat down in his own chair on the opposite side from Tony and gestured to the plates with food.

“Well, help yourself honey.” Tony smirked and took two big scoops of spaghetti.

“Don’t mind if I do, babe.”

The dinner was great, which Tony made sure to say several times to make sure Steve actually knew that Tony liked his cooking and wasn’t just saying it to be nice. And the bastard had even gotten dessert; so when the dinner was finally over and done, Tony was quite certain that his stomach was gonna burst. Still, when Steve got to his feet and started to clean up and do the dishes, Tony got up to help, despite how tired and full he felt. Steve insisted that he could do it himself, but Tony insisted right back that he could help. Might help him digest a little faster too.

Thankfully Steve had dealt with most of the dishes from cooking before Tony had gotten there, so most of it was placing plates and cutlery in the dishwasher, dish the stuff that didn’t fit in there and putting stuff away, so it didn’t take that long. But apparently Steve got impatient after a while, and as Tony was drying the big salad bowl he felt Steve’s strong arms wrap around his from behind, his hands on Tony’s stomach and his chin resting on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony sighed and relaxed almost instantly and he leaned back against Steve’s chest, resting his forehead against Steve’s neck. “Mm, hello there soldier.” Steve didn’t say anything, just held him and pressed a kiss to his temple. Tony chuckled a little, gently pulled a little so he could turn around to face his boyfriend, and looked up at him with a smile.

“Okay seriously, what’s with all the attention? Where did this come from?” Steve raised eyebrow, looking amused.

“And here I thought you liked attention. Was I wrong to assume that?” Tony shook his head and laughed again.

“Well of course not. You should always pamper me and cater to my every need, that’s what you’re here for.” Steve snorted and shook his head, muttering “in your dreams, Stark.” before allowing Tony to continue.

“Don’t get me wrong, tonight was great, I loved it. But you know I’d be just as happy if we ordered Chinese or pizza and just chilled on the couch watching TV. So why the sudden desire to impress? Cooking a big dinner with wine and dessert and everything, why? Is today important? Is there a date I have forgotten, because if I have, in my defense, I have told you I am terrible with remembering dates-“ Steve shook his head with a chuckle and tightened his hold on Tony.

“No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to. I mean, does a fella need to have a reason for wanting to treat his best guy to a nice dinner every once in a while?” Tony snorted and shook his head.

“Feeling sappy today, are we Rogers? Well, I appreciate it.” He got onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Thank you, honey. This was perfect, just what I needed.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed a bright red and smiled brightly, if a bit sheepishly and bent down to kiss Tony’s cheek in return. “Well, I’m very glad you did. But I was hoping to give you one more thing tonight.”

Tony raised his eyebrow, amused and smirked. “My favorite dish for dinner, homemade and everything, dessert, cuddles and kisses and now more? Why Mr. Rogers, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Steve smirked teasingly, but there was something hungry in his gaze, and his hands made their way from around Tony’s waist and down towards his butt, slowly and gently stroking his ass. “Why Mr. Stark, whatever gave you that idea?” But before Tony could respond, Steve had cupped his ass and hoisted him up in his arms, making Tony yelp in surprise, giving him a blinding smile. “I’m just giving my best guy the attention he deserves, that’s all.”

Tony laughed both in surprise and delight, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist and his arms around Steve’s neck. He leans in as close as he can to Steve’s face, so close that their noses are touching, and whispers into his ear, “Well then, give away, soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Please leave kudos, comment and leave your thoughts! Also if you have prompts of your own you wanna leave for me, that's very welcome! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
